


Daydream Away

by aegenwulf



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix being the chaotic friend group they are, F/F, Minayeon, have some minayeon fluff u masochists, squint for jeonghyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegenwulf/pseuds/aegenwulf
Summary: In which Nayeon and Mina have been in a long-distance relationship for 2 years now. Mina is in Texas while Nayeon in Seoul. They had an agreement that every time they facetime, they will list 3 things that remind them of the other. Mina started taking pictures of the things that reminded her of Nayeon while Nayeon tries to play video games Mina told her to play.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for @weirdaydreamer from twitter
> 
> check my twitter @aegenwvlf

**I**

Three months from now, Mina will be able to go back to Seoul for long enough to spend time with Nayeon again. They have been in a long-distance relationship for 2 years and they are missing each other badly. They started dating 5 years ago after graduating from college. They stayed together in Seoul for 3 years, unfortunately, Mina was sent to Texas to work as a senior administrator in one of the many branches of the company she’s working at. Nayeon didn’t let Mina miss the opportunity so despite their heavy hearts, Mina went to Texas to work.

They had an agreement before Mina go, they would have 3 things every day that they would present to each other via Facetime that remind them of the other. They thought that it is a good way to help them cope with the longing so they did. Once Mina settled in Texas, she bought a Polaroid camera since she remembers Nayeon really loves taking photographs of beautiful things. It can be whatever she finds from flowers, buildings, the weather, unforgettable moments, and so on. Meanwhile, back in Seoul, Nayeon bought a gaming laptop since she remembers Mina playing a lot of games that sometimes she forgets that Nayeon is there wanting attention.

Nayeon smiled as she remembered one time while Mina was playing on her PS4 (that Mina left), She let Nayeon cuddle her despite being in the heat of a Call of Duty multiplayer game with Jihyo and Jeongyeon. Nayeon knows that Mina doesn’t like being bothered while gaming but whenever Mina lets her cuddle, hug or kiss her, she felt special knowing that the privilege to bother her during gaming is something only Nayeon have.

Currently, Nayeon and Mina are on call, it is 9:30 am in Seoul while it is 7:30 pm in Houston. Nayeon is on her way to work and is having a video call with Mina while driving. Nayeon’s phone is mounted on the dashboard, her eyes are focused on the road. Mina watched her girlfriend drive as they talk.

“So how was your day?” Nayeon asked.

“It was nice, I took some pictures on my way home. The sunset was beautiful when I got off work today.” Mina happily told Nayeon who grinned at her girlfriend’s excitement.

“How many polaroids have you collected over 2 years?” Nayeon curiously asked.

“It kept all the photos in my bedside drawer. It already too many to count.” Mina said with a small laughter.

“Mail some of it. I wanna see those things that reminded me of you of me.” Nayeon said. Mina chuckled at the idea.

“Hmm I could do that. Actually, that was my plan at first along with sending you a letter like we’re some old school lovers and stuff.” Mina said and then she softly laughed at herself for the idea.

“Why didn’t you?” Nayeon asked.

“It was too cheesy. Also sending letters wouldn’t make sense when there is facetime and messenger. Like what if I want to tell you an important news? The letter wouldn’t reach you in time.” Mina answered.

“Oh, by the way, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and I went to the arcade last weekend. You know just like our good old days. We tried the claw machine, as usual.” Nayeon said.

“Oh? I bet you and Jeongyeon tried to cheat your way into it.” Mina fondly said as she remembered back in college how Nayeon and Jeongyeon loved trying to cheat the claw machine.

“This one is out of pure skill, babe.” Nayeon bragged.

“I doubt that but if you say so.” Mina shrugs.

“Hey! I’m good in claw machines.” Nayeon scolded. Mina lets out a laugh.

“Okay claw machine goddess, what happened next?” Mina plays along.

It was a good thing that Nayeon is on a stop light as she narrates her day together with Jeongyeon and Jihyo since she narrates it with vigor and hand gestures. Nayeon also took the short time to look at her beautiful girlfriend’s face.

“I was so confident that I’ll get a plushie because I saw a penguin one placed near where the hole it was supposed to drop so I went for the penguin one.” Nayeon finished exactly as the traffic starts moving.

“That means you won the penguin plushie.” Mina softly said.

“YEP! It was pure skill and talent, baby!” Nayeon exclaimed which made Mina laugh.

“I want to see the plushie later.” Mina said.

“Sure, I’ll introduce you to Minguin.” Nayeon said.

“Minguin?” Mina asked her gummy smile was on full view the whole conversation.

“Mina + penguin. Also, it reminds me of you so I named it like that.” Nayeon said.

“Ah I see. Don’t worry, baby. Only three months to go.” Mina said.

“Yeah I know. I miss you.” Nayeon said.

“I miss you too. Call me later okay?” Mina reminded and gave her girlfriend her best smile.

“I will. I love you.” Nayeon said. 

“I love you too.” Mina replied then she ended the call.

After the call ended, Nayeon’s car returned to blasting her favorite IU tracks, Mina’s room got quiet again. After every phone call, it is followed by an emptiness only the two of them together in a room could fill. Mina cooked dinner, watched some TV, and took a quick shower before settling down on her bed to play with her Nintendo switch until she falls asleep. Nayeon on the other hand, went to her usual office work. Sorting papers, managing business, and other executives’ duties until 5pm. The two of them live in different sides of the world. The other is working while the other is resting. Yet for 2 years they endured it together. No matter what happens, Mina will come back for Nayeon and she will wait for her return.

Mina was sleeping soundly before her peaceful slumber was interrupted by her ringing and vibrating phone. Sighing at first because it’s 6 am, for the love of God. She reached out for her phone with annoyance. Who calls at 6 am? She then reads the caller ID. Mina’s eyes immediately widened with delight. Mina didn’t bother standing up though. She answered Nayeon and video chats her while lying on her bed.

“Good Morning, sleepy penguin.” Nayeon softly greeted her.

“You’re annoying. Its 6 am here, didn’t you know that?” Mina said as she stretched her body underneath her blanket.

“I know.” Nayeon smiled teasing Mina. “I want to be the first person you see when you wake up.” She added and her smile grew more showing her bunny teeth.

“I bet you haven’t washed or eaten yet.” Mina said.

“Of course, I haven’t. I just got home.” Nayeon replied.

“You could’ve done all your errands before calling me.” Mina said.

“Nah. I wanna talk to you as soon as possible. Also, you told me you want to meet Minaguin. So here.” Nayeon said as she showed the penguin plushie

The plushie is as big as Nayeon’s hands. It is a black and white penguin with an orange beak. It has big cute eyes and a remnant of a shell on its head as if acting like some sort of a makeshift hat. Mina lost it as Nayeon started to make the penguin plushie do cute stuff on the screen. Mina became a blushing mess as she watched Nayeon.

_“Good morning Mina. Please eat your breakfast okay?”_

_“Don’t forget to smile every day!”_

_“Nayeon-unnie miss you so much.”_

_“She loves you too!”_

Mina watched with her softened eyes as Nayeon had fun showing the Nayeon/Minaguin aegyo. It fills her heart so much joy watching Nayeon but it also saddens her that her other half is in the other side of the globe. Mina would let out a soft giggle as Nayeon would make a fool of herself from time to time. Nayeon is perfectly aware of this.

“I bet if our friends are there right now, they’re probably throwing up somewhere.” Mina chuckled at the thought of their friends who aren’t Nayeon’s biggest fans when it comes to aegyo.

“At least I’m cute.” Nayeon bragged.

“Here we go again.” Mina rolled her eyes.

“I’m just kidding.” Nayeon said and laughed.

Mina misses Nayeon’s high pitched laughs. It may be loud, annoying, and sometimes ear-piercing but for Mina it is the manifestation of pure happiness. A laugh that even makes her laugh. A laugh that even in her darkest days and saddest nights, could ease whatever she is feeling. Nayeon’s laugh is like drinking hot chocolate in a cold Christmas day. If only she could jump inside her phone’s screen just to hug and kiss Nayeon she would do so. Unfortunately, there is no such thing as that.

“I hope you are listening because I’ve been talking a lot here.” Nayeon snapped Mina out of her trance.

“I’m definitely listening.” Mina lied.

“Mina, you’re not a good cheater but you still lie? Why though?” Nayeon replied.

“Okay, fine. I wasn’t listening because I was busy listening and watching you laugh.” Mina shyly admits.

“You should’ve told me to just laugh instead of letting me ramble about Kookeu and Boo’s playdate at the dog park.” Nayeon said as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, how’s the Kookeu by the way?” Mina asked.

“He’s doing fine, as usual, he’s spoiled rotten by mom.” Nayeon said.

“That’s good to hear. Tell Kookeu that I miss him too!” Mina exclaimed.

“I’ll show him to you later. I’m sure he misses you too. A lot.” Nayeon said.

Then there was a dead silence after the snappy banter between them. It wasn’t an awkward silence; it was more of comfortable yet longing silence. Nayeon, still in her work clothes. Her spectacles hung low on her nose; the sleeves of her white shirt are folded halfway to her elbows. Meanwhile, Mina is still clad in her pajamas. She’s wearing one of Nayeon’s oversized shirts which she took secretly while packing before going to away and a plain white pajama. The two of them shared the comfortable silence together. They just stare at the screen, admiring the beauty of each other’s faces. How they wish that one day they would be able to touch each other again.

“I see you’re wearing my tshirt again.” Nayeon teased after seeing a glimpse of her tshirt after Mina shifted positions.

“Are you still salty I took one of your shirts?” Mina asked then she let out a soft giggle remembering the first time Nayeon saw Mina wearing it in one of their video calls.

“Are you buying me a new one?” Nayeon teased back.

“I don’t think so.” Mina replied.

“Not even a replacement for the one you stole?” Nayeon pouted and used her puppy eyes to get Mina to agree.

“Nayeon, stop that.” Mina laughed at her girlfriend’s antics.

“Just one tshirt, baby. Please.” Nayeon did more of her aegyo but Mina is just laughing at her.

“No, Jesus Christ, you can buy a shirt with your own money.” Mina said as she continues to laugh at her girlfriend.

“Wow, the betrayal. How can the love of my life not buy me a shirt.” Nayeon said as if acting a scene from Shakespeare’s Hamlet.

“Nayeon, you’re so dramatic. Gosh.” Mina remarked as Nayeon continued to clutch the fabric of her white shirt by her chest while making a pained looking face.

“No, Mina, I’m not being dramatic. I just feel sad that you wouldn’t buy me a tshirt.” Nayeon tries to act mad at her girlfriend.

Now, it is Mina’s turn to act all cute at Nayeon, who is being irrational over a tshirt. Mina knows that Nayeon is weak for her aegyos since she does it so rarely. In Nayeon’s words, Mina’s aegyo is something you see once in a blue moon after you’ve sacrificed your firstborn to the gods. Nevertheless, Nayeon, feels special whenever she sees Mina actually do an aegyo. Not the ones she does without thinking or out of her sheer adorableness, but those that Mina are actually aware of.

“Okay, Myoui Mina. I see what you’re doing there.” Nayeon tried to scold her girlfriend who is trying to coo her with her aegyo.

“Nayeonie. Don’t be mad already.” Mina said as she continued being cute.

“Okay. Okay. You got me. I’m not mad anymore.” Nayeon said with her hands raised in surrender.

Nayeon disappeared from the frame for a while. Mina took this time to get up from her bed. She walked out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen. She leaned her phone against counter’s wall as she prepared her simple breakfast of bread and cheese. While she prepares her breakfast, she heard Nayeon’s voice call from her phone.

“Mina-chan! Kookeu is here.” Nayeon called enthusiastically. Mina turned her head back at her phone.

She sees Nayeon holding the pomerian. Her girlfriend cooing the dog while playing with his paws. Mina melted at the sight of her girlfriend and her cute dog. Mina also prepared Ray’s breakfast as well. Her dog patiently waits for his breakfast as she looks at Mina preparing it. It was such a wholesome morning for her today. After she prepared her breakfast, Mina then took the phone along the with her food to the dining table. She then made a makeshift stand for her phone as she ate her breakfast while having a video call with her girlfriend.

“How is Ray doing by the way?” Nayeon answered.

“Ray is doing good. He can’t be bothered right now though.” Mina said as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Anyway, Kookeu, say hi to Mina.” Nayeon said as she took Kookeu’s paws and waved it to Mina. This made the latter smile.

“Hi Kookeu. I miss you.” Mina said to the dog.

Nayeon puts Kookeu down. They continued to talk until they ran out of things to talk about. Good things come to an end. Mina had to drop the call to take a shower for work. Nayeon as usual tries to ask Mina to bring the phone with her in the bathroom so they can chat while the other is showering. Obviously, no matter how much Nayeon whine, Mina refuses to do that. The former has to drop the call for the other to be able to do her morning routine before work. Of course, they never forget saying their “I love you.” To each other.

Back in Seoul, Nayeon turns off her laptop and everything is quiet again. No words can describe how much she misses Mina sleeping beside her every night. How much she misses the heat they share together every winter. How much she misses not sleeping alone. Nayeon flops on their bed, not bothering to change or eat dinner, she drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

“ _Please don’t do anything embarrassing at the airport.”_

That was Mina’s last message to Nayeon via Telegram 20 hours ago. They have arrived at Incheon Aiport’s arrivals waiting for Mina to walk out of its doors. Saying that Nayeon is excited is an understatement, she is ecstatic. Jihyo noticed her friend is jumpier than usual. It doesn’t bother her but it’s amusing seeing Nayeon loose whatever sense of composure she has just because Mina is coming home.

“Oi, Nabongs, can you stop shaking the bench.” Jeongyeon complained at the latter.

“What? I can’t hear you.” Nayeon answered back.

“Are you hearing this, babe?” Jeongyeon complained to Jihyo who ignored her complaint.

“Just leave her be. Mina’s coming.” Jihyo said as she sided with the other.

“See, even your girlfriend agrees with me, Yoo.” Nayeon said as she rolled her eyes at her other best friend.

“God, you are so annoying. It’s a miracle Mina can tolerate you.” Jeongyeon said.

“It’s my irresistible charm, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon confidently answer.

The answer earned Nayeon a collective groan from the couple. She smiled triumphantly as she does love doing that to her friends since they were back in high school. It is a short reminder that despite all the years, some things never change.

A few hours later, Nayeon checked the arrivals to see that Mina’s plane landed 15 minutes ago. She hurried back to her friends, who at this point, is already sleeping on each other’s shoulders. She woke them up unceremoniously, not giving a damn about Jeongyeon’s irritated face and Jihyo’s cold stare of annoyance. All she said is that Mina is here.

“Jesus Christ, can you maybe chill? Mina will come out any moment.” Jihyo said to Nayeon who is tiptoeing around as if it would help her see clearer.

“SHUSH! I can’t find her.” Nayeon said as she focuses more.

“That’s Mina, right? Or is my vision failing me now?” Jeongyeon tapped Jihyo’s shoulder and pointed at a silhouette of a woman in a gray coat and black turtle neck focused on her phone.

Jihyo looked at the woman Jeongyeon pointed at her. She can’t make the features of her face out as her blonde hair is blocking half of her face as she tapped away from her smart phone. Beside her is a black suitcase and a handbag is casually hanging from her left arm.

“Oi, Nayeon, is that Mina?” Jihyo aggressively tapped Nayeon’s Shoulder as she is too focused on the Arrival’s gate.

“WHERE?” Nayeon shouted.

“Hey look, we’re not sure if that’s her- “Jeongyeon warned but it’s too late, Nayeon is running to the woman at full speed.

“Do we stop her?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Nah…if she’s wrong then it will be funny.” Jihyo replied. Jeongyeon nodded along with the idea.

Nayeon swore she’s not running. This is just her legs fast walking towards Mina. Well, she isn’t sure if that is Mina in the first place because her hair is blonde but Nayeon swear its her. Her heart says so. Damn it to hell, if she’s not her. Fuck it. This is Mina. Nayeon knows it’s her.

“Mina!” Nayeon called. Mentally, Nayeon is bracing herself for embarrassment because of the possibility that this woman isn’t Mina.

“Eh?” She looks up. Her blonde hair that acted like a curtain around her beautiful face parted to reveal to Nayeon the face she’s been longing to see for almost 3 years.

“Holy shit…. It’s you.” It was all Nayeon could say after finally seeing her again after all those years speaking to her in front of a screen and an ocean apart.

“Hello.” Mina greeted with the same tone she greeted her the first time they met back in college. Nayeon basically threw herself to Mina.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming and that it is actually you.” Nayeon whispered to Mina’s ear as she clung to her. Tears threaten to escape Nayeon’s eyes.

“It’s really me, babe. See, I’m patting your back just the way I comfort you.” Mina said in a happy tone as she pats Nayeon’s back gently as if cooing a baby.

“I miss you so much.” Nayeon said to Mina’s shoulder.

“I miss you too.” Mina said.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon and Jihyo are both disappointed that Nayeon wasn’t mistaken and embarrassed herself in front of the woman but at the same time they are happy for their friend.

“Hate to interrupt but I am hungry.” Jeongyeon said.

“You didn’t mean that.” Nayeon replied with an arm around Mina’s waist.

“No, I didn’t but the hungry part was true.” Jeongyeon answered. She then looked at her old friend Mina.

“Welcome back Mina! Jihyo and I miss you by the way.” She said.

“MINA-YAH!” Jihyo threw herself to Mina. She missed her college best friend so much.

“I miss you too, Jihyo. It’s good that you are all here.” Mina said.

“Nayeon’s treating us to lunch.” Jeongyeon said.

“We did not-.“ Nayeon was about to protest when Mina chuckled.

“Really? That’s so sweet of you.” Mina said.

And just like magic, Im Nayeon treated everyone for lunch. Jeongyeon drove so that Nayeon and Mina can enjoy each other’s company at the back seat. Jihyo is riding shotgun. The car ride to the restaurant was far from silent.

“So I was there, Nayeon was drunk and Jeongyeon is already unconscious. I basically have to ask Tzuyu and Dahyun for help because its either I’m dragging these two to the elevator or just roll them there.” Jihyo enthusiastically recounted the party that Momo threw for Boo’s birthday.

“Wait so you got drunk on a dog’s birthday?” Mina asked in both awe and surprise.

“It was Jeongyeon’s fault.” Nayeon said.

“Wow, it was you who challenged me on a Soju drinking contest.” Jeongyeon quickly defended herself.

A couple of few stories later they have arrived to the restaurant. They made sure it was a Mina’s favorite Korean restaurant as they all know that their newly-arrived friend miss the most (other than Nayeon) is some authentic Korean cuisine that isn’t the same as the ones they serve in America.

“Don’t each much.” Nayeon said to Mina.

“Why?” Mina curiously replied.

“It’s a secret.” Nayeon only gave her girlfriend a cheeky smile.

“Ignore Nayeon, she wasn’t able to take her usual normal-self pills this morning.” Jihyo commented.

“YAH! This place makes the best ttateboki in the city.” Jeongyeon exclaimed as she took a big piece of rice cake from the bowl.

“Oi, don’t take everything, Jeongyeon-ah!” Nayeon complained.

The two older women started to fight over the rice cakes while Jihyo and Mina catch up with each other. The lunch was full of laughter, stupid embarrassing stories about Nayeon and Jeongyeon that is told by Jihyo, Mina sharing about her life in Texas like the watching American Football for the first time. Coupled with good food and good company, for Mina, her first lunch back in Seoul reminds her a lot of their time with their 5 other friends.

Since it was Nayeon’s car, the owner drove her friends home before she heads home to her condo unit with Mina. It was the same condo unit they bought since they’ve decided to move in together. Even after Mina went to Texas, Nayeon continues to live there and now the place finally felt complete because the other half of its resident is finally home.

“So, what is that surprise you want to show me that you told me not eat too much?” Mina asked as they both flopped on the black sectional couch.

“Ever the curious one, are you?” Nayeon smirked mischievously.

“And you are always the playful one. Spill it, Im.” Mina said as she impatiently rolled her eyes.

“Eh. Later. I just wanna cuddle and watch some Korean dramas until dinner.” Nayeon pulled Mina down. Making Mina lay on top of Nayeon.

“That surprise better be good.” Mina said.

“it is.” Nayeon assured her.

Nayeon turns on the TV after lazily reaching over the coffee table for the remote. She then snuggled closer to Mina. It felt as if she’s finally home again, wrapped around Mina’s arms and smelling the familiar scent of her perfume mixed with the smell of her clothes. For Nayeon, it was her Home. Mina is her home and now that she’s here, she wants to spend as much time as possible before her surprise later.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

They ended up reminiscing how they met back in college. The TV just became a background noise to their intimate conversation. At this point, both of them are not focused on what is showing on TV but more on the comfort of each other’s presence. Mina plays with Nayeon’s slender fingers by lazily intertwining their fingers as if memorizing the lines on each other’s palms.

“I missed you, you know.” Nayeon softly said.

“Yes, I know. That is probably the 20th time you told me that.” Mina said as she lets out a small chuckle out of amusement.

“I mean like good god, I never felt so lonely for that long.” Nayeon replied.

Mina didn’t answer instead she lets out a small sigh. Nayeon knowing what that mean she quickly assured her by catching Mina’s hand before it parts away from hers.

“Hey, I understand why you have to go. Loneliness is nothing since we chat and call each other every day. Just know I’m proud of you, baby.” Nayeon said as she reached to give Mina an assuring kiss on her cheek.

“God, why are you so cheesy, Im Nayeon.” Mina said as she tries to hide the blush creeping on her cheek.

“I see my charm still works on you, Myoui Mina.” Nayeon responded in a teasing yet loving tone.

“You are still the same Nayeon I met in college; you know that.” Mina replied.

“Is that good or bad?” Nayeon asked.

“Both.”

“Eh?”

“Loud, oozing with confidence to the point that it could be narcissism-“ Mina was interrupted by Nayeon lifting herself up to face her.

“Okay, you hit something. I want you to stop now.” Nayeon said and covered her ears as Mina didn’t stop describing Nayeon’s cringe college self.

“Annoying especially when with Jihyo and Jeongyeon. Like you guys are so loud one time, I almost want to hurl a book at your table because you three are arguing about who gets to be Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America if ever you are in the Avengers.” Mina reminisced.

“Wait. You heard that? Oh god.” Nayeon covered her face with hand in shame.

“Also remember when you met my parents and you accidentally called my mom, “mom” and they don’t know we are dating yet.” Mina added more to Nayeon’s embarrassment.

“Stop. Minari, what is this?” Nayeon asked, begging her to stop making her remember those cringe moments.

“OH! I’m not done yet, remember when you asked me to be your girlfriend while we are ordering in food at McDonald’s at 12 midnight because you got drunk and Jeongyeon texted me to pick you up?” Mina said with an amused look in her face.

Nayeon is covering her ears trying to drown out those embarrassing things she did back in college and all the things she did just to get Mina to be her girlfriend. Mina remembered them as those cute dorky moments of Im Nayeon trying to impress her. Mina remembers them fondly but Nayeon puts it those memories as “repressed memories of cringe college Im Nayeon DON’T OPEN”. Either way, Nayeon is happy that all those stupid shits she did eventually won the heart of the love of her life.

“Oh. Its time.” Nayeon chirpily commented as she checked the time on her phone.

“Time for what?” Mina asked, puzzled at her girlfriend’s sudden enthusiasm.

“DINNER!” Nayeon exclaimed as she hauled herself to the kitchen. Mina follows out of curiosity.

“Wanna cook dinner with me?” Nayeon asked her girlfriend. Mina smiled at her warmly and took her old apron from the kitchen cabinet.

None of them is really a chef-like cook per say but they enjoyed the trial and error as they followed a recipe from a Tasty video. The light-hearted conversation together with them struggling to get the right measurements is starting to look to Nayeon as if she is back in the time where they first move in this apartment and cooked dinner together.

“Nabongs, it says to add a liter of water not two.” Mina reprimanded as Nayeon almost poured a second liter of water.

“But soup of the stew doesn’t look enough for us.” Nayeon argued.

“It will be bland if you add too much water.” Mina replied back. Trying to appeal to her girlfriend’s sense of taste.

“Okay, I get your point.” Nayeon poured the water in the sink.

Few times both of them tried to impress each other with their “cooking tricks”. In the end, they opted not to further make those silly tricks or they won’t have enough food left to eat as they fail a couple of times spilling the contents on the kitchen floor. After successfully cooking, they set up their dinner on the balcony of their apartment. The balcony offers a beautiful view of Seoul’s skyline. Tall buildings light up the nigh sky as the sun sets and the full moon shines in all its serene glory. Two candles and a bouquet of red roses are set up on the table along side with the food they cooked. To Nayeon everything is going perfectly as planned.

“You’re going extra tonight, huh, babe?” Mina said as they both sat down across each other.

“Of course, only for you. Besides, tonight is special.” Nayeon replied.

“Huh. I don’t recall anything of relevance for tonight.” Mina said as she took a sip of her wine.

“Is it necessary? I just want to treat my woman a good romantic dinner because I missed her so much.” Nayeon said.

“I’m not complaining. I just want something like this every night.” Mina said.

“Then we do this every night.” Nayeon said.

They shared a good meal while the city of Seoul served as a romantic backdrop for their evening. The wine is almost empty and all the food is eaten. Over the dinner they laughed at each other’s stories and had fun reminiscing old shared moments. They set new dreams to reach as old ones are either already accomplished or is already too late to be fulfilled or have grown out of them. Speaking of the future was where things got more serious yet still retains softness and intimacy.

“So, what is it really?” Mina asked.

“What?” Nayeon feigns ignorance by taking a sip from her glass.

“Oh. don’t play dumb, babe I know you.” Mina cheekily grinned.

Nayeon puts her glass down and stared at Mina for a while. She mustered up all the courage she can muster by taking a deep breath. Nayeon then went down on one knee in front of Mina. Mina was taken by Nayeon’s action but she tries not to overly express it but her expressions betray her so she hid her face using her hands.

“I know you are not a fan of big gatherings and public places so I’ve decided to ask you in the most intimate and private way I know.” Nayeon starts.

“Yes.” Mina answers even without Nayeon’s question.

“Aw come on. Let me finish.” Nayeon tries to let out a fake tantrum over Mina’s advance answer.

“Okay sorry.” Mina laughed as her hands are trembling in pure euphoria.

“Myou Mina, will you be my wife and marry me?” Nayeon asked.

“YES!” Mina replied with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

Mina held her right hand to Nayeon who then slips the ring on her. She then kneeled as well to embrace her future wife. Both are in their own little heaven as they both shared a passionate kiss.

“I won’t let you be the one with the surprise, Nabongs.” Mina said after they part lips.

“Oh?” Nayeon lifted an eyebrow.

“I will be staying here for good.” Mina broke the news.

“Wait!? REALLY?” Its now Nayeon’s turn to be surprised.

“Yes. The higher ups told me that I am promoted to director of the department in their Seoul Branch last month. I didn’t tell you so that I can surprise you. Unfortunately, I will be back there for another month to fix some things and then I can move back here again.” Mina explained. Nayeon pulled her into another hug.

“Its fine, Minari. I will wait because I love you.” Nayeon whispered to her ears.

“I know you will and thank you.” Mina answered. “I love you too, Nabongs.”

_Fin._


End file.
